Various types of portable display apparatus are known in the art. For example, EP 2 549 463 describes a retractable flexible display apparatus; however, such apparatus is not ideal for use in all situations as it is relatively cumbersome to transport and deploy and contains pre-printed messages which are not useful in all circumstances. US2011/0181494 discloses a retractable flexible display apparatus which comprise a plurality Light Emitting Diode (LED) display modules comprising a flexible substrate for supporting the LED's. Due to the overall configuration of the modules, the modules are not suitable for forming a large display, if so desired, nor are the modules easily transported and deployed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,821,479 discloses a rolling LED screen including a plurality of rigid supporting strips of equal lengths and a plurality of pixel units which are disposed at regular intervals along the rigid support strips. This rolling LED screen is cumbersome to transport and heavy to carry and handle due to the plurality of rigid supporting strips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,850 discloses a large scale, portable LED image display system comprising one or more panels comprising a netlike structure and LED's mounted on the netlike structure at regular intervals, for forming a matrix for projecting multi-coloured images. The LED display system is not easy to transport nor is it quick to deploy.
A need exists for a versatile portable display apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the display apparatus described above. A need also exists for a versatile portable display apparatus which can be easily transported and easily and quickly deployed in a variety of different circumstances. A need further exists for a portable display apparatus or system which can be used to form screens of desired sizes, depending on the requirements.